


There is nothing wrong.

by Lucket



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feels, I Am Groot, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Peter does not know till later, Rocket has a crush on Peter, Rocket is Possesive, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jelousy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2292416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucket/pseuds/Lucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket never thought that of all people on the Milano it had to be Peter Quil that draws his attention. No matter hoow hard he denies it.</p><p> </p><p>Rocket goes the long way of falling head over heels for the goofy, idiotic, cheery and so delicious Starlord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

THERE IS NOTHING WRONG.

Or how Rocket fell (and hard) for a goofy half-terran called peter jason quill.

It all started a month after saving Xandar.

They were on a mission, a mission apparently not as a "piece of cake" as they though it would be, Drax had a really hard time getting the "piece of cake" part...Asshole. 'why would this mission be like a cake, i do not understand', like he EVER understood a metaphor, seriously the only one that seemed to make him understand some of the metaphors was Pet- Quill, no, no, he was NOT going to call that idiot by his first name, like they were best of buddys. Okay, he was the one responsible for bringing together the band of missfits that weren't like a family to Rocket, tottaly not like family, but that doesn't make him his "buddy".

Going back to the flarking mission thing, that was nothing but a waste of time. It was "simple", Quill had the contact, bitch that was a apparently a former Ravager that knew where they kept some glove-thing that it was capable of holding a infinity stone or more and not kill the bearer of the glove. Actually now that he though about it, it all sounded like royal B.S. But no, they were presented with 9.000.000.000 units and all they had in their heads was the bounty. Who the hell has so much cash?, no one, thats who. Rocket was starting to think that Pe-Quill's music was frying their brains and thats why they ended up on some kind of super Kree militar facility that was trying to avenge Ronan, turns out the so called former-Ravager bitch was in fact one of Quill's previous hook ups, and looks like she didn't like that Quill slept with her sister, she hated him that much that she was willing to collaborate with the Kree to set us up... That slut, and not in the fun way either.

So, they went to the place, found no Ravagers, wondered why there wasn't Ravagers and then Kree people came out of nowhere and attacked them, of course they killed many, they were the frigging "Guardians of the galaxy", thats how people called them now, of course they wouldn't go down easily, anyways there was like a whole fucking planet of Kree, was the whole planet after them? It wouldn't suprise Rocket, really, shit like this happens to them sometimes.

But this time was different.

Why?, well, once they were in the greatly oversized militar facility they were send to, when they got finally captured (if it wasn't for a ramdom gas bomb exploding in ther face they wouldn't have been captured), again he blamed it on Quill's music. The idiots took them each individually to a different part of the facility.

Rocket was being lead by some guy who looked almost as big as Groot, seriously did they think that beacuse he was small he couldn't take on a big jerk. Pffft. Idiots.

Anyways, once "big manboobs" threw him in a room that had two chairs, one Kree, a Briefcase that Rocket assumed was filled with torture tools, ah, and table was also in the room, the Kree strapped him to one of the chairs and started talking about how they were going to make them suffer for killing Ronan, dishonoring the Kree empire, blah fucking blah. Like he cared.

-Wow, you're doing one hell of job, you barely talked and i already feel like killimg myself just to stop this torment of me listening to you- hah, the fucker didn't expect that, of course, Rocket wasn't some wimp that was to feel scared by that poor attemp at intimadating him.

But, obviously that didn't help his situation, that only angered the Kree more, on the positive side he stopped talking, on the bad side...well, he did have a torture briefcase three steps to his left. yeah, it wasn't a freat idea, but Rocket had worse done to him, with how he was made and all that, sure that didn't made the pain go away, just that it wasn't damaging him mentaly like the Kree expected to, the cuts on his arms and legs hurt but were nowhere near as traumatizing as when he was in those freaking labs where he was made, until some hours later when the motherfucker decided he was doing nothing if Rocket didn't scream, and started messing with the implants on his back.. Fuck

Honestly. That really hurt. Like hell. But Rocket wasn't going to grant the asshole the scream he wanted, it was hard not to scream when the Kree started pulling on the wires in his implants, that shot pain up his spine and made his vision blurry, yeah the implants that were conected to most of his nerveous system, if messed with did funny things to his speech, coordination and vision, thankfully the torturer had only damaged the wires conected to the part on his central lubule that was responsible for his visions.

He mostly resisted the torture and all this shit because he knew they were going to get out, in the time the guardians were together there was NOTHING they couldn't do, if they set their eyes on something or were paid to do something, they made it happen, one way or another.

So with that in mind he wasn't suprised when he started hearing gunfire and screams outside the room he was in. His torturer could not belive his ears and stopped his job, had one of them scaped?, how?, who possedes such skills to beat all those guards?, bloody idiot, of course the Guardians could get out and have the skills to do all this, All of that crossed Rocket's mind while he watched the Kree's face, who pretty much by now had shitted his pants in fear. Rocket laughed at him.

The Kree would be angry at him if he wasn't cowering in fear when the door openened to reveal no one standing in the hallway, it was littered with bodies that most likely died of gun-shots. Gun-shots. So that meant this was Quill's job.

As if to corfirm his theory, the half-human emerged from one of the blind spots of the door where he was surely taking cover in case there were more soldiers in this room. not long after that the Kree asshole that had the fetish to torture people was dead on the floor with a hole on his forehead. Rocket looked up at P-Quill from where he was strapped to the chair and saw the relief in his teammate's eyes, and to be honest Rocket was glad someone found him, but of course being him he would not tell him that. EVER.

-Took ya' long enough, were ya' getting a manicure or something?- Yup, as always Rocket making sure he was still a cool badass guy, he coul not lose his reputation over some silly torture, much less when it was likely that the others had been tortured too, (if the shirtless Quill with many cuts, scratches and apparently... Bites? Were a clue) now that he was getting a good look at him, Quill looked just as damaged as him, well probably Rocket looked better beacuse he had fur that could hide the injuries.

That or maybe his vision was in worse shape that he though.

-Yeah, glad to see you too, buddy- And there was that jackal smile that Peter(dammit!), Quill always had. He approched Rocket and helped Rocket out of his predicament, while being carefull not to hurt Rocket more now that he wasn't being tortured anymore, being the always the easy-going-kind-of-guy, he choose humor to ligthen the mood.

-One would think that no one gets nice treatment but look at you, they even gave your own personal tourturer, i'm kinda jelous, i was in something like a torture show, with a bunch of jerks watching me suffer.- Teased Quill.

-This was nothing, did ya' really thing that they could get something outta me Quill?, fuckers overstimated me, i didn'r even actually need your help, if you had given me five more minutes, i would have already gotten all of your sorry asses back to the Milano.- Stated Rocket, but in thruth if Quill had taken his time in getting him, who knows what the Kree would have done to his implants.

-Yeah, i got an easy way out, cuz they dumped me in a big cage with some wild creatures native to this planet, it didn't croos their minds that this is the legendary Starlord their dealing with, ain't nothing that can stop me, not even a bunch of rabid beasts.- Quill stated proudly. Rocket already saw the opportunity to get a reaction out of him.

-Who?- teased Rocket, Quill made frowned, and Rocket laughed a little until he touched the ground, and winced...sooo the Kree did more than mess with his vision. Peter saw this, wait no, Quill saw this (much better), and he looked preocuppied with Rocket but knew that he couldn't just touch Rocket out of the blue, the guy barely let anyone touch him when he was in good humor, the half-terran was sure that Rocket would deny any form of touch right now given his condition, so he respected Rocket's space and said instead.

-Man, right now you don't stike me as the type of guy that would like to take a walk around this marvelous hell-hole.- said Quill, already forming a plan to get Rocket to let him be helped.

-Fuck off Quill, i can walk on my own, and i don't need yer help.- Growled a little bit Rocket...Just what Peter wanted, now he could shine in what he did best. Negotiation.

-Who said i would help you?, i for sure did not, you seem fine to me, the only problem would be that you will slow me down a lot, and it will take forever to get us both to find the others, whom by now should already be on the milano, from what i remenber they were taken to the other side of the facility, you know the side that doesn't have army?, do you really want to make the others wait and risk them getting tired and leaving us?- Oh, Rocket was thinking about it, Peter was having succes!- Besides i can give you a ride, like when Groot was in his pot, he couldn't carry you but Drax and I could, if they get curious of why i'm taking you just tell them you didn't feel like walking and as soon as we find them, if you want, you get off of me and go to Groot. Simple.- Peter negotiated. 

Rocket seemed to think about it a lot, on the one hand he could hitch a ride on Quill's shoulders, like when Groot was in his pot, but that would mean the akward closeness and the embarrasment of him not being able to coordinate his own legs, on the other hand he coul,d be next to useless in fact slowing them down, and with the riot they created scaping, it was a fact that soon enemy back-ups would arrive...but he could keep. his pride...what to do?... With a sight Rocket made his choice.

-Turn around- He comanded, and Peter knew instantly that he convinced Rocket to allow him to help. With no reply Quill did as Rocket said, he wasn't going to say anything, he didn't want Rocket to change his mind.

-If you tell this to anyone i'm choking ya' while yer sleep, is that clear?.- Rocket snarled.

-Sure thing pal.- said Peter while Rocket climbed up his Back to his shoulders.

Rocket sat on the back of Quill's neck, both legs to both sides of Peter's Neck, one hand on his hair to steady himself, the position he was in gave Peter a little hunched look, but it was only a little beacuse of Rocket's light wheight on the back of his neck. Rocket though he looked ridiculous, he looked like a flarking Xandarian child being carried in his father shoulders, but he gotta admit to himself that he was rather comfy up there, Quill's skin and hair was way softer than Groot's bark, but Quill will never know that.

With that settled Peter smiled and got out of the room to examine a back of things he left on the same blind spot he was taking cover before rescuing Rocket, he found the bag in one of the many rooms, the bag had his and Rocket's things, but he did not found Gamora's nor Drax's belongings in the stands, thats how he knew they got out of their captors hands. Despite the pain in his body (god he was going to be sore in the morning!) he crouched to retrieve the bag and slung it over his shoulder, mindfull of Rocket's place, he pull'd out Rocket's favorite gun, the one Rocket electrocutes him with back when he was looking for the bounty on his head, after pullling the gun he gave it to Rocket.

-There, now watch my Back while i get us both out of here- Rocket didn't argue, took the gun and stayed on the look out, they were going to get out of there, he knew it, and if he sometimes felt like falling off of Peter's back, the terran was good enough not to coment on it, and angle his body so that he would not fall.

 

Sometime later when they both got out of the place, they were covered on patches of blood that wasn't theirs, truthfully both were exhausted. They saw Gamora, Groot and Drax getting out of another set of doors. Good, that meant they were okay, they weren't captured and they didn't have to back for them, great, beacuse Rocket and Peter were too tired to do that.

Peter waved to them, and they noticed right away and went over to where they were standing.As the other Guardians got closer he realized that Rocket and him recieved the worst part of the Kree assholes, Gamora had no cuts, no scars, not even a smear of her own blood on her, just Kree blood, and Peter though that knowing her it was most likely that she ended up tourturing the Kree than the way that he and Rocket got tourtured. Creepy. Drax had some bruises but that was it, nothing that some bags of ice could'n fix, and Groot... But of course being Groot if any damage was done to him, they had no way to tell, he most likely regeneraed from any damage a few hours ago, also he had grown since the whole infinity stone situation, he was almost his full size now, in a few days he will be completly back to nornal.

-Peter, thanks the stars you are okay- said Gamora.sounding relived.-we could not find you nor Rocket so we though you both got out on your own, i'm relieved to know that we were correct in our assumptions.- she did sound relieved.

Speaking of relieved Rocket was completly the opposite right now, Peted could FEEL Rocket's fur standing on alarm on his head and neck, but it was okay, they opened their way out of a militar facility filled with highly trained Kree bent on Killing them, it was normal for the guy to stay jumpy a few days after this, even Peter flinched a little when Gamora Spoke, expecting some guard to pop up from under the rocks and try to shoot at them.

-Glad you guys are okay too, Gamora do you by chance know where they left my baby?.- Of course that baby being the Milano.

-I did see it friend Quill, i believe that it should be around here, i heard them say something about how thay could not take the ship because it was too big.- Spoke Drax.

-I am Groot.- Said Groot, and it was likely directed to Rocket.

-Yeah, i would be glad to see you to buddy, if the three of you had not opted to leave "Star-Asshole" and me to fight our way out on the part of the facility that had more militar fuckers than the Novva Core, on our own with nothing but spare ammo and our guns!, no bombs, no tacctical scanners, Nothing!.- Said Rocket, feeling both happy and angry ti see them, of course he was going to show only the angry side.

-I am Groot?- asked Groot, maybe inquiring about their well being or so Peter though.

-If i'm ok?!, if i'm ok?!, of course i am okay, i had worse shit done to me, and some pathetic excuses of mercenarys-wannabes won't make feel like "i'm not ok"!, understood?.- Snapped angrily Rocket, his outburst howerever was ignored as the remainig two decided to inquiry further, but they didn't ask him, they asked Peter instead of him, how dare they?.

-Is our rodent companion ok?, i believe that with the trauma he had with the people that made him and how they tourtured him, i don't think he is ok.- said Drax, Rocket was stunned about how he said it. Trauma?. FUCKING TRAUMA!?. He will show that blockhead what a real trauma feels like, and to top it all the idiot called him Rodent, AGAIN!. It's oficial Drax is his least favorite on this band of screw-ups.

-I agree with Drax, Peter, Rocket went through a lot, maybe he is not ok and he is not telling us.- Okay that was it, he was going to kill them, he was not some pamnsy weakling, he wasn't stupid either, they were ignoring him and asking Peter, cuz they though that Rocket would not tell them the thruth, like he was in denial or some shit, he was going to ask Gamora to help him with his implants only because she has some too, but now that he knows that she thinks of him as a weakling then, he rather die screaming than to trust her, he wast just about to say this, but he got interrupted yet again, but this time by the man he was sitting on.

-Nah, Gamora, Rocket is fine, he is one of the strongest persons i have ever met, if he says he is fine, he's fine, i don't think of a reason of why we should not believe him, in fact he was the one helping me get out of that place, if he didn't feel 'fine' he would tell us, and even if he did in the past, which is unlikely, you know, with him landing pin point accuarate shot to cover me, he sure is fine now. Right Rocket?.- He motioned towards the raccoon sitting on the back of his neck while he was with an blown away expresion over Peter's head, looking at same head like he could not believe Peter was the one to actually believe him.

-Huh, y-yeah, i mean OF COURSE YA DUMB IDIOTS, I'M NOT A CHILD YOU GUYS NEED TO TAKE OF!.- He regained his bearings once he got over the suprise that Peter held his end of the Deal, and stood up for him, hah, look at that "Stardork" wasn't 100% percent dick after all.

-Can we go to the Milano or are we going to do another "jackass circle" like before?, i am not doin that again and i'm tired, i don't know about ya' bunch o' weirdos but i need sleep when i'm tired.- Said Rocket exhasperated, and to prove his point, he yanked Peter's hair to use like some type of vehicle to lead him, where Drax said the Milano should be. 

 

Once there the Milano was in fact... Well, there, so Drax was right and they had to fight only a small group of guards that never saw the Guardians coming, they got rid of the guards easily and proceed to search where the Krees put the main power-source of the Milano after a while Drax found it under some pile of scrap metal.

-Agggh!, finally we get to rest.- Said Peter, he was hooking the main power-source to the Milano with the guidance of Rocket, whom still has yet to get off of Peter, and honestly Peter didn't mind, it was like having a soft scarf and furry hat and all at the same time, Peter was still shirtless, don't blame him, he wanted to show off his abs in front of Gamora, that and once they found the Milano they put the bags with their stuff inside the ship imediatly and now he was repairing the Milano with Rocket's help, so he hasn't got the time to put on a shirt, and it was cold in here, howerever with Rocket working like a furnace on his neck, shoulders, part of his back and his neck, he stayed rather warm.

-hey asshole we're done here, let's get back inside, i'm tired, and i need sleep.-He yawned to prove his point, he touched the comucator on his ear (they stole those from the guards they defeated).-Gamora!, see if you can start the engines, tell Groot to press the blue button on the engines room.- ordered Rocket, Gamora gave a simply reply, and moments later Both Peter and Rocket heard the milano engines roaring to life. Once content that he could go back inside the Milano and leave this hell-hole, he tugged Peter's hair to stand up and to go inside, and he did just that.

-Can't wait to pass out on my bed.- yawned Rocket and with a sigh he slumped on Peter's head , draping himself over the half-terran's hair, Peter was a littke stunned as Rocket was one to loathe phisycal contact, it was a wonder on it's own that he didn't get off of Peter and go back to Groot as soon as he had the chance.

-hey Peter.- Rocket called lazily from atop Peter's head, and he stopped walking out of cheer suprise, Rocket had just called him by his first name, he smiled, he was going to tease Rocket later, for now the little guy deserved some rest.

-What's up buddy?.- Peter answered, and waited for a reply so could start walking, something told him Rocket didn't want the others to hear this.

Rocket felt uneasy, and uncomfortable, he wasn't good at these kind of stuff.

-huh... Well... I... Uh fuck it, thanks... you know...for keeping your end of the deal and... Getting me out of there...really.- he mumbled and Peter did not inquiry further, he was happy that the trigger-happy raccoon was finally opening up to him.- And if you ever tell the others about this imma personally kill ya' with ma' claws, understood?.- added Rocket, and Peter could not stop himself, he let out a soft laugh.

-Sure thing buddy, don't worry.- Peter replied happily.

Before going in the Milano, Rocket though that Peter maybe wasn't so bad after all, and he did know a little bit in the mechanical field, maybe he could help him later with his damaged implants... But that would mean that he trusted Peter, did Rocket trust Peter enough for that?. Allowing himself to glance at Peter's face from atop his head Rocket decided.

 

Yes, he did trust Peter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket need serious help to fix hus implants,but for some reason he doesnt have te courage to tell ask Peter to help him, and wat the hell is this strage feeling he gets aroun Peter!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya every one, here is the second chapter, once again let me know in the comments of any mistakes i made which i think sometimes are very obvious but since i'm scheduled to take the watch at the E.R. i do not have time to spellcheck, so i'm posting now and i will fix any mistake a made when i come home, thats probably going to be tomorrow, sometimes i hate late night watchs at the E.R.

THERE'S NOTHING WRONG.

It was only a while since they boarded the Milano and finally left that crappy planet, Rocket made a note to himself to put that planet in his "Places i will never go back again" list, with his job as a Guardian that list was filling rather quickly.

After they left the planet, the Guardians had nothing more to do than tending their wounds, mostly Rocket's and Peter's, the ones who got injured the most. Gamora knew a little about the treatments of a wound, well... Besides the obvious bandages and antibiotics to prevent an infection, that meant she was the "temporary medic" for now, at least until they land on a planet that doesn't want to kill them, when they do, they can get propper medical treatment of their wounds.

 

She didn't mind. Really. After everything they have gone through it was the least she could do, and besides, they were her family now, she actually felt relieved that she was the one taking care of their wounds, she didn't want to think what would happen if the"temporary medic" ended up being Drax, Rocket or Peter instead of her, Groot was gentle even with no knowledge on what to do properly in a situation like this, he would take care o them better than the other 3 men of the group. It wasn't hard, some icebags for Drax's bruises, water for Groot so he could regenerate faster from any damage that he had not already healed himself, next were Rocket and Peter...okayyy, that was unusual, Rocket has yet to sepparate from Peter, since they entered Drax questioned why Rocket was still on Peter's head, the furry creature did the usual: he snorted, growled an insult in Drax direction, insulted Peter for not getting him down, and then proceded to get off of him, howerever when he got down he looked... Unweel, he was constantly taking his time to do everything, even though he was no longer on Peter he didn't pull away too much from him, he has yet to take his usual spot on Groot's shoulder and to make things stranger than they were, he kept glancing back at Peter every once in a while, it almost looked like he wantend to make sure Peter was still there.

But that wasn't her business, much less if it involved Rocket, she knew tha he still didn't trust them completly, he only trusted Groot... Well that was before, he looked like he might as well trust Peter now, and it looks like Peter was suspecting about that too, because he stayed by Rocket's side and the small Guardian looked less jumpy when Peter was around. She smiled maybe Rocket was finally opening up to them, Peter was just a begining, with that in mind she proceed to bandage Rocket's injuries.

-Hey watch it!, just arms and legs, and keep yer' hand to yerself.- Rocket snarled, when Gamora tried to see how bad the wounds on his back were.

-Rocket, i need to see if your implants had any damage done to them, you know it can get problematic if they are indeed damaged.- replied Gamora coldly. Ok. Maybe Rocket wasn't ready to open up to her.

-She is right Rocket, you can get seriously hurt if your implants are damged.- added Peter, Rocket turned to him, and looked like he was strugling to say something but as soon as that happened he masked it with a frown.

-i'm fine Quill, quit pestering me about it.- said Rocket for some reason not looking at Peter, instead he was looking at the floor like he didn't want to see Peter's reaction, whom for some reason looked deflated when Rocket said "Quill", Gamora wondered why?, Rocket always called him by his last name.

-Fine buddy, if you say so, just do what he says Gamora, we're not in any condition to discuss about anything.- said Peter with that still deflated expression. Gamora did as he ordered, and bandaged Rocket's arms, legs and with some help from Peter they bandaged Rocket's lower stomach.

-Finally, now can i go?, i'm really tired to deal with you weirdos.- said Rocket yawning, and Gamora agreed, she wouldn't admit it but she was tired too, they were all tired... Well, Peter looked unussually normal... Way too normal, after all that happened one would expect that he would be really tired, but he didn't looked like that at all, in fact he was with his Walkman on, listening to music, only stopping to interfere in her argument with Rocket.

-Yeah, you earned some rest, all of you guys.- anounced Peter to the team.

-Fine, Groot let's go, i want to sleep.- anounced Rocket to the Flora colossus whom was standing besides Gamora, Drax had already left to his own room mere minutes ago.

-I am Groot.- She assumed that Groot was agreeing with Rocket. He looked hesitant to leave once Groot agreed... Why?, Rocket was surely behaving weird, but after a few seconds he yawned and finally stood.

-Ok, lets go idiot, Quill don't chrash the ship while i'm sleeping, or else i'll turn you into a toast.- Said Rocket over his shoulder as he limped away towards his and Groot's room, the new Milano had small rooms for each of them, except Rocket's, it formely belonged to Drax, Gamora figured the Nova made that room bigger to accomodate the large man and since Groot was apparently "dead" at the moment she figures they planned to put only 4 room in the new Milano, if Peter hadn't said that in earth some plants could grow back from mere pieces left of them, they wouldn't have saved Groot, she guessed that was the moment Rocket started to open up to Peter, he was Rocket's way of transportation, more often than Drax was, Peter was also the only one Rocket let water Groot when they confirned he was alaive, he also went out sporadically out with him to get drinks, but after Groot regained most of his former size Rocket went back to normal and started hanging only around Groot like before, closing his teammates out once again he even asked Drax to swapp, rooms with him so Groot could be comfortable, "a big room for a big guy, plus i don't ocuppy much space anyway" he had said back then

-Peter it's your turn, let me see your wounds.- Said Gamora, already sitting him down to examine his wounds, he complied and he removed the shirt he put on once Rocket got off of him earlier. 

-See something you like?.- flirted Peter, with that trademark smile of his, but Gamora knew better, she already knew that Peter was just having fun teasing her, they both silently agreed that they were never going to go beyond friendship. They were not for that kind if relationship and they both knew it.

-No, but i do see something strange.- Said Gamora, ignoring Peter's attempts at teasing her.

-What?,don't tell me that i lost a nipple!, what am i going to do without it?.- Exclamed Peter a little panicked.

-Your nipple?. What?. No!, nothing like that, is not the state of the injuries that concern me, but rather the lack of them.- Said Gamora weirded out by both Peter's concern for his nipples and the lack of wounds on him.

-What do you mean?.- Asked Peter, who already got over the temporary scare of almost having been left with only one nipple.

After Peter's outburst, Gamora examined more closely and realized that he did still have wounds but they were quickly healing, the wounds were nothing more than thin lines now, no scar. A terran shouldn't heal this fast nor should it heal with such succes, she figured it was his other unkown half that was responsible for such feat, maybe that was the reason he wasn't tired out by the sittuation they had some hours ago.

-I believe, your unkown non-Terran half is resonsible for this.- Replied Gamora, now that she had no wound to attend to, she just proceeded to clean the dried blood on Peter's chest with a wet cloth that was besides her.

-Oh, i always healed like this, guess i never really had another human close to compare healing times. Guess the legendary Starlord is more awesome than he thought he was.- said Peter happily once Gamora finished.

-My job is done here, i shall retire to my room then... Aren't you going to retire to your room?.- Said Gamora after she realized Peter was going upstairs towards the cockpit.

-Nah, i'm going to fly the ship while you guys rest, that way i make sure that none of those Kree had followed us, beside if i pilot there is a better chance that we do not chrash with a ramdom asteroid appearing out of nowhere.- Yelled Peter from the stairs so he could be heard by Gamora, he then started to climb the steps. Gamora nodded Peter did have a point, so with nothing else to do she decided to make her way to her room, just like the others ha done.

Unkown to both Peter and Gamora, Rocket heard the whole conversation, using his enhanced hearing, he'd put his ear on his door and listened to everything, he wanted to make sure that Peter didn't break his promise of not telling the others.

-I am Groot.- Said the only being on the ship that said those words only, well, the only variation of his vocabulary being: "we are Groot", used only on very rare occasions... But that was not relevant right now.

-Yeah, i'm going to sleep, just wanted to making sure that Quill doesn't tell Gamora what happened earlier.- Responded Rocket, he glanced at Groot, well at least at that he thought the real one was, his vision was still funny, he was seing double now, he will make sure to fix that later, right now he was going to sleep.

-I am Groot.- Teased Groot from his big bed at the right side of the room.

-What?, no! I'm not getting close to him, im just, ya' know being 'friendly' like you told me to be, i'm trying at least... Okay maybe the guy did one hell of a job keeping me safe and sound while getting us out of there, and he stood up for me when ya' assholes didn't believe when i said i was fine...- Exclamed Rocket, croossing his arms, he was not liking the unimpressed look Groot was giving him, he knew he was starting to trust Peter but he still refused to let the others know that, he can't look soft in front of them... Maybe in front of Groot sometimes... And apparently Peter now too, dammit, he started thinking of the idiot like a friend already, Damm that dammed friendly smile and his unmatched social skills (his music probably was the reason he started trusting Peter in the first place, he was 97% sure that Peter's music was messing with their minds).

-I am Groot.- scolded Groot while Rocket limped to his own bed.

-Ok, Ok, maybe i prefer him over the other two assholes, but thats it, nothing friendly going on.- Groot looked happy enough with that Reply and closed his eyes.

Rocket climbed with some difficulty on his bed, the small one that was placed on the left side of the room, his legs ached just like his arms, the bandages, antiobiotics and painkillers helped to sooth the pain but it was still there, muffled as it was, it still hurt. And his vision was not helping, it was downright anoying and it made him dizzy. He sighed, and laid down on his bed feeling exhaustion starting to send him to dreamland. Before that happened he though he really needed Peter's help in fixing his implants, if he wanted to get back to normal... Well, as normal as he was, he also briefely wondered on why did he feel nerveous about all this?, thinking of what he was going to tell Peter?, he was going to ask for some help that was it...hmmm... Maybe that was the problem itself, having to ask for help, it made himfeel useless, like he couldn't take care of himself. It didn't matter now, he was too tired to dwell on this, probably a consecuence of his damaged implants...with nothing more in mind plus his tired brain and body he was completly asleep seconds later, with some luck this time he won't get a nightmarish sleep but a dreamless, restfull one.

 

Peter was in the pilot's seat wondering why Rocket was acting wierd lately, for one moment he thought that he finally made his way inside Rocket's little and maniatic heart, he thought that they finally had become friends when Rocket finally called him by his first name, but it may have been just a slip up from his tug attitude, Peter even thought for moment that Rocket did not want him to leave when Gamora was tending to his wounds, Peter sighed, maybe it was just wishfull thinking, that he finally conected to the Guardian that has yet to tell the others of his past, and no, telling them while he was drunk doesn't count.

Peter sighed, there was not much he could do, Rocket was a complicated guy but thats why Peter liked to spend time with him, it is most likely that Rocket doesn't know that he is the Guardian that Peter spend most of his time with, for a good reason too, when Rocket wasn't threatening him, he could actually be a nice drinking companion, prank partner, co-pilot and Peter could have some really interesting conversations with him. Maybe Rocket could change, with that in mind he grabbed his walkman, put on the headphones and let "The Jackson 5's" soothe his worries, he would make Rocket open up to him, one way or another, it was a challenge he gave himself, and you do not ever challenge the legendary Starlord and expect him not to complete the challenge.

Rocket cloudn't sleep, he got a few hours of restfull, dreamless sleep but that was it, just a few hours, he still felt the nagging feeling of insects on his legs, he was going to ask Peter to fix his implants with himself as Peter's guide on what to do, don't get him wrong he could ask Groot for help but given Groot's knowledge of technology and/or anything mechanical it was most likely that he ended up frying Rocket's brain, Drax had way too big hands for the job plus he did not know how to treat delicate wires and circuits, and then theres was Gamora. Rocket didn't like her, period, he would never allow her to get close to his implants, not after he discovered she thought of him as some weak animal, so no, she was completly out of the ecuation, he'd rather have his brain fried by Groot.

Of course, all of this led him to one option: Peter Jason Quill, A.KA. "The Legendary Stardork", yeah he still hasn't got the right to be called "Starlord" by Rocket, he still wasn't sure on calling him"Peter" in front of the others, that left him feeling akward and way too open and vulnerable.

-Okay Rocket. theres nothing wrong, it's just Peter, he proved that you could trust him, the worst that can happen is he saying "no".- Mumbled Rocket to himself, he was standing in front of the stairs that led to the cockpit, he held a box in his hands that contained the tools that Peter would need if he agrees on helping Rocket.

-Maybe he fell sleep while piloting, maybe i should try to fix mysel-agh!, who am i kidding?, i can't do it myself, my vision is too blurry and i see double, plus i would not be able to coordinate my paws to get the job. So man the fuck up Rocket!.- He told himself, it was obvious he was uncomfortable in this situation, he was constantly fidgeting with the box on his hands and he was also breathing unevenly.

After some time he finally gathered the courage to climb up the steps, wondering why he was feeling so nerveous in the first place, he was just going to ask for help... To a friend... That was the problem, he NEVER asked for help, maybe he asked Groot on rare ocassions, but he never asked someone who he didn't trust (and again, what happened that made him trust Peter now?), but he did trust Peter and maybe that was the problem, he never gave the guy any clue that he trusted in him, Peter had no reason to help him.

-Hell, this is going to be akward.- He munbled while climbing the steps.

 

Peter was busy in the pilot seat, he was admiring all the stars and everything that he could lay his eyes upon, the cheer size of space plus the wonders that it held never stopped amazing him, even since he was kidnaped by Yondu and before that, when things got funky on board Yondu's ship (usually because some asshole tried to eat him once in a while) he just ran towards the closest room that had a window, lock himself in and just watch. Watch the stars, Planets, civilatations or Yondu's latest victim drifting peacefully across space, tha calmed him and made him wonder. Was this the reason his mother sat on the porch of his old house, just to watch the stars.?, He always was mesmerized by their beauty, just like his mom had... God he missed her. Sometimes he wondered what would had happened if she had not died, how his life would have been different... But if she hadn't died Peter would not know the batch of criminals he lives with now, criminals he would kill and die for, he felt guilty for thinking this but maybe it was for the best.

He smiled sadly to himself, yeah, he got sentimental sometimes, if he didn't, he would end up on his bed feeling miserable, watching the stars and thinking about his mom eased his worries and stress.

He didn't dwell on his though much further when the noise of someone climbing the steps behind him got to his ears, which were not covered by his walkman, he was in a moment of sentimentalism, not feeling to great about listening to music or else he would have gotten much more melancholic.

He turned around, curios to know who could be awake by this hour besides himself, he was probably the person in the milano that slept the less, he was used to staying awake for large periods of time, you know with his childhood spent with the Ravagers and all that, he guessed that 'old habits die hard', right?.

When he turned around he was met with a rare sight, the one who climbed the steps was Rocket, ok, it wasn't rare of Rocket to be awake around the ship at late hours, Peter assumed he had trouble sleeping, maybe having nightmares about his past, Peter himself sometimes could not sleep beacause of those kind of nightmares. Howerever the suprise was Rocket's expresion and how he looked, he held a old and thorn-in-some-parts box, he looked really nerveous, he was fidgeting and glanced nerveously at everywhere and everything that was not near Peter nor Peter himself. Yeeeaaah...Weird... Really weird, it wasn't everyday that Rocket looked so... Fragile.

-Huh?, Hi Rocket, what's up? Why are awake at this hour?.- Questioned Peter unsure on how to approach Rocket's look.

-ineedya'tohelpmewithsomething.- mumblet Rocket, and to Peter it was nothing but a tangled mess of words.

-What?, Rocket talk louder, i can't understand you.- said Peter, he didn't have the smallest idea on what was Rocket saying.

-INEEDYA'TOHELPMEWITHSOMETHING.!- exclamed Rocket loudly and fast, still refusing to look Peter in the eye.

-Ok, better, not so fast this time so i can comprehend what the hell are you trying to say.- Said Peter, wondering what was wrong with Rocket.

Rocket sighed, took a deep breath, tried to stop his heart from breaking out of his chest and finally looked Peter in the eye.

-Peter, i need you to help me with something, i really need it.- And wow, Peters brows skyrocketed to his hairline.

-You?. Need my help?.- Peter signaled the space between him and Rocket.

-Yeah asshole. Look if ya' don't want ta' help me i might as well leave now intead of standing here like an idiot while you procees what i just said!.- Reprimanded Rocket.

-No, No, No, No, No, it's fine, i'll do it, i'll help you with anything.- Said Peter rather quickly, raising his hand in the universal gesture that he meant no harm.

-Really?.- Questioned Rocket feeling uneasy once again.

-Yeah, anything, just tell me.- Peter let his hand fall back down, and smiled to his friend.

-Well, don't get angry with me but ah, i may have, well...maybe i lied to you and Gamora about me being 'fine'?.- said Rocket, munbling the last part, but this time Peter did understand what he was trying to say, before Peter could say anything he continued 

-I, ah, My... Implants are damaged, i think they got damaged when that flarkin Kree was having his way with his torture fetish. And when my implants get damaged, they, huh, they kind of do funny thing to me.- Said Rocket a little embarrased that he didn't told the others sooner. Peter slapped his hand to his forehead and sighed.

-Ok Rocket, what kind of 'funny' things happen to you?.- Said Peter exhasperated.

-My vision is all fucked up and i think i lost about 47% eye to limb coordination.- Informed the smallest of he two. Peter kneeled so he was at eye level with Rocket, he looked at Rocket straight to the eye and spoke with serious tone.

-Oh right, tell me what i need to do to help you.- Said Peter in all seriousness.

Rocket motioned to the box between his hands and Peter Took it, Rocket then turned around and hesitated for some seconds, after realizing that this was Peter and that he did trust him he took his shirt off to expose his implants to Peter. 

-Okay see the middle one? the mother board is inside it, i need you to open the implant and tell me if there is anything wrong.- Comanded Rocket, wanting to get over with this soon. Peter pulled out a screwdriver to test if he could open the metal implant, after some test and errors trials he finally pulled it open, and started checking for anything wrong.

-I see the circuits are fine except for some really small wires that are loose, also i think this thing has a device with a light on it, whick is blinking red, i suppose it's a autosuficient mini-power source that leads to the main processor, which sould be around... Here, i found it, the loose wires belong here. Do i change the mini-power source?, i think i recognise the model and i'm pretty sure i have a spare one in case the Milano needs it, but you can have it.- Asked Peter and Rocket was impressed at how he figured what was wrong by simply looking at the circuits and deducing how the implant was structured purely by watching the hardware... Really impresive, he knew he shouldn't be suprised, Peter did spend a lot of time traveling alone before meeting them, and Rocket didn't think Peter had the money to pay for repairs everytime the ship got damaged in some way, it was most likely that he learned all that because he had to constantly reppair the Milano by himself.

Rocket agreed with Peter and told him to search for the power-source... So nothing was wrong, some wires had been let loose, causing the power source to recieve a negative peak in the energy absortion, thus frying itself, the source fryed, meant the main processor was being neglected from most of the energy it needed, leading to a software malfuction, his blurry vision and incapacity to coordinate had a lot more sense now.

Peter came back some minutes later with a device that looked similar to the one fryed inside the implants on his back, but shinier, newer and updated. Peter kneeled once again behind Rocket with a goofy smile that Rocket could almost FEEL on the back of his neck.

-I found a replacement, it's an updated version of the one you got here, but this one runs on an intrincate design that should it ever fail it will go on a conservatory mode that will keep providing energy support for a decade, oh and it can hold energy for almost 35 years if taken care of.!- rambled Peter excited, Rocket was stunned with the level of thech Peter got his hands onto... He probably stole it, but the thing still sounded that it could be really expensive, was Peter ok on giving him something as expensive as this?. Rocket would not give Peter such a high and expensive piece of tech if he had to.

-Are you going to give this to me?, that thing looks really expensive, like more exensive than all of our heads together and looks like the Milano could really use that sometime.- questioned Rocket not believing Peter's generosity to him, it wasn't everyday that someone was nice to him.

-Of course i want to give it to you, you are my friend, and you're more important to me than the Milano, besides maybe i will get another, who knows?... Hey i'm going to replace the power-source now.- Rocket felt guilty by Peter's response, he though Peter would not risk loosing such expensive loot by giving it to Rocket, plus the fact he just said he didn't mind beacuse Rocket was more important to him than the Milano, the freaking Milano!, Peter adored the thing and he was willing to dismiss it for him, him, whom once tried to stuff Peter in a bag, sell him to Yondu and claim the bounty on his head, toping it all off, Rocket thought mere minutes ago that he would never do such thing if it was Peter that needed something expensive from him, now he wouldn't think twice about giving him expensive stuff if Peter ever needed something like that.

Rocket felt ligh pain from the action of Peter replacing the power-source, he could tell that Peter was being carefull not to hurt him, his vision blackened for some seconds before going back to normal and loosing the blurryness along the way, that meant that the processor was working perfectly now thanks to the new power-source.

-Ok all set up, are you feeling better now pal?.- Asked Peter, Rocket had to admit that Peter did a wonderfull job, his vision was back to normal once again, sadly he still felt his own movements a little akward to do.

-Fine, actually my vision stopped making me think that the universe multiplied and blurried itself, but i still feel moving my limbs is weird.- Said Rocket and Peter wondered what he missed, then he remenbered the loose wires.

-Thats maybe because there are still some loose wires around here, i will put them back in their place and, uhm, well, this might feel weird a little because i'll have to put my finger in here to get the job done properly ok?.- Said Peter not sure how would Rocket react to him having to stick his fingers inside the implants to get the job done.

-Fine, just... Be carefull... No presure or anything but if you mess up with the terminals that each wire should be conected to, and you put one where it doesn't belong i might stop talking and start chirping like a bird, so be really, REALLY carefull.- Said Rocket slowly and clear, he was telling the thruth if Peter fucks up he will probably end up behaving like an animal or plain up ending in a vegetative state.

-hahaha, yeaaaah, no pressure right?.- Said Peter nerveously, that 'no pressure speech' didn't make matters easier, he took a deep breath and concentrated on the task at hand, Rocket needed him, he was not going to fuck this up, well, easier said than done.

Rocket winced at the exact moment Peter stuck his finger in the implants, it hurt a little and made him shiver slightly, Peter fingers were warm, Rocket would had made a dirty joke about the situation they were stuck to but decided against it, it was already way to akward for him, you know with him sitting on the floor shirtless, making pained faces while behind him the kneeling Peter Quill was sticking his fingers in his back with a wayyy too concentrated expresion... If anyone entered they would probably think Peter was fingering his back in a not decent way, plus Rockets expressions would surely make things worse.

Rocket was a little worried that he might have made Peter nerveous with the way he said what he needed Peter to do, he thought that he may have to make small talk to both have himself forget the weird and uncomfortable feeling on his back and to stop Peter's 'about-to-have-a-heart-attack' nerveousness, it was in his best interest that Peter remains calm and not fuck this up, and it wasn't totally because he worried Peter may have an actual heart attack, yup, he totally was not worried, 100% sure... Okay maybe 92%.

-Uhm, are you still with me here Peter or are ya' having some heart attack?, i can feel yer' hands shaking.- Questioned Rocket, and he did feel Peter relax a little, well, at least his fingers weren't trembling inside his back now.

-Huh?, yeah, yeah, i'm fine, just... I'm a little worried i might fuck up.- Peter stopped for a moment to regain his bearings and manage proper speech, Rocket frowned, he needed to make Peted stop getting his panties in a bunch, because if he doesn't Peter was more likely to fuck up... But how?, what do you say when you want to calm down someone?.

-You won't fuck up... I, uh...- Rocket thought what to say but came with nothing and decided 'fuck it' and told the thruth.- I trust you Peter, i know you won't fuck this up.-

Peter was a little (okay, greatly, like a kazillion times) suprised that Rocket told him he trusted him, he took another deep breath, this time finally taking away his panicking thoughts.

Rocket felt the change in Peter once he took that second deep breath, his fingers passed from trembling to rock steady like when he was firing guns, Peter was really good at shooting, so this may mean something good, but just to be sure, he decided he should keep the small talks while Peter worked, whacking his brain thinking what he should say, and came with the question he had from earlier when they were on the Planet filled with the morderous, torture fetishist Kree.

-Why?.- He asked.

-Hm?, why what?.- Responded the blonde.

-Why did you stood up for me earlier?, why help me right now?, why the kindness?, why everything?... I have not been the best teammate, i'm sure you like more Gamora, Groot and Drax than me, so why?.- said Rocket, feeling weak and fragile, he hated it, he wanted his answers NOW!. He growlesd when Peter chuckled lightly.

-"Why", you ask?, well that's an easy one, you are my friend Rocket, and a really good friend too, even if it's hard to be friends with you, you are one of the best friends i ever had... Besides who told you i preferred the others over you?... Don't tell this to Groot, it would break my dancing partner's heart, but you actually are my favorite Guardian.- said Peter thruthfully, gentle smile on his face, Rocked turned around suprised at such words, looking for something in Peter's face that told him that Peter was bluffing... But found nothing but that smile, that ever-charming smile that has made more than a lot of person across the universe to drop their underwear for Peter, a smile that can attrack both terrible troubles and great blessings... Rocket's heart may have had sped up just a bit at the sight.

-Really?... Ya mean it?, no bluffing?, no pulling on my tail? Am i your favorite?.- Rocked found himself asking, hopping that he would get a 'Yes' for his questions.

-Of course!, why not?, when you're not in bad mood i can talk to you the most, you can hold your own on a drinking contest, you don't admit it but you care about us and you are very loyal even if you try to hide it, don't you think i didn't notice back then when Yondu captured me and Gamora, you preferred to open up fire upon his ship, you didn't care that he could blow you to pieces with a single shot from his ship, you preferred that instead of calling him and telling him you were responsible for me being captured in the first place, thus granting you the bounty, you knew he would had paid you... But you didn't, you preferred risking your and our lives instead of giving us away and getting the bounty.- said Peter once again with honesty and his smile, he just finished putting the wires back to where they belonged when he ended his speech. 

Rocket did not know what to say, left speechless by both those words and his own heart which because of some strange reason was beating at a mile per second, he wondered if his heart could explode if it kept beating that fast and hard, but that wasn't the strangest thing happening, it was the warmth... Now, he knew there was no temperature malfuction on the Milano, cuz' Peter looked fine to him, besides Rocket felt his blood rush to his face and heating his whole face, he was sure he was blushing under his fur, maybe the white fur on his cheeks looked a little to colorfull. He wipped his face away from Peter's eyes and smile, and pretended he did not just stared stupidly at Peter's face for quite some time just mere moments ago.

"What is this?"- he thought, he didn't get it he had NEVER in his life felt like this, Peter said some words and now he felt as if his whole face was on fire, that and the little bastard that is trying to break out of his chest, he just didn't know, now that he payed more attention to the things happening to his body he realized that he felt weird things on his stomach, like a warmth, the good kind of warmth and it pulsated along with his heartbeat, which by now could be heard on his own ears, so enthralled was he by all this that he didn't notice Peter finish his job and hesitantly reach one of his hand towards Rocket's left shoulder.

-Hey buddy i'm finished, how are you feeling?.- Rocket didn't answer too suprised by the sentation that spread through him when Peter's hand conected with his shoulder, the warmth he felt on his stomach spread to the shoulder that had Peter's hand resting upon it, after finally processing the question he tried closing and opening his fist several times, moved his legs around a bit and finally he realised that Peter once again made a great job, his limb-to-eye coordination was back to normal and his movements didn't felt akward anymore.

 

-I... Uhm, i... I'm fine now, good, now i, well... I should just, go back to sleep.- he said still a little desoriented by the sensations coursing through his body, they were disappering now that he stood up from his spot on the floor, separating Peter's hand from his shoulder in the process, he started walking a little to fast towards the steps. He came to an abrupt stop when he glanced back and saw Peter getting up from the ground with a look that appeared to be: hurt? And dissapointment?, with a sigh he turned around headed to Peter, he was already heading to the pilot's seat.

-Peter?.- Said Rocket lowly and tugged on Peter's pantleg to draw the blonde's attention. Said blonde stopped dead on his track not expecting Rocket to come back much less try to draw his attention when he thought he offended Rocket by touching him without his permission, the guy got freaky when it came to physical contact without his permission. Peter turned around to find Rocket, whom looked rather bashfull about what he was about to say.

-Well, uhm, here's the thing... I, well, ah...- he took a deep breath and finally got his bearings to talk propperly, god he wasn't used to this.- Thank you, again, for everything, for being there for me, for helping me out, for... For being my friend, for everything, ya' are a good friend and, god, don't tell any of this to the others but... Thanks... Pete.- finally let out Rocket, he felt soooo akward doing emotional shit like this.

Peter's smile returned again and he could not help himself but he laughed, Rocket stared at him like Peter was an angel and just grew a new limb out of his ear at same tine, he kneeled in front of Rocket and decided that if Rocket was going to kill him for what he was bout to do, then he would die doing something worth the shot.

-No problem buddy.- after saying that he closed the gap between Rocket and himself and HUGGED Rocket, the little guy's breath hitched, the same weird feeling in his body returning ten fold, his whole body was tense from the sudden hug, and Peter had the strange sentation that Rocket was about to kill him, but it suprised him that after a tense moment Rocket's body relaxed and returned the hug akwardly, he finally, pulled away after some moments to find Rocket looking at the floor, he chuckled again, he thought Rocket was embarrased by the hug, the poor guy may not have know what affection felt like.

Rocket turned around walking slowly towards the steps, feeling his whole body burning from the strange warmth, he reached the begining of the steps that would led him downstairs and then he would led him to his room, he stopped and smiled, trully smiled in what felt like years, he didn't know why, it was a goofy smile, he looked over his shoulder to see Peter getting up from the floor and walking to the Pilot's seat once again and said.

-Good night, Pete.- he said happily, he could hear Peter's gasp before he heard another one of Peter's chuckles and heard his reply when Pete turned around with his ever present smile.

-Good night, Rocky.- and despite his hate for nicknames Rocket decided he rather liked this one, at least just a bit. He started decending the steps calmly and called over his shoulder.

-You better don't fall sleep while piloting asshole, i don't want to pick up your sorry corpse from the wreckage if we chrash!.- teased Rocket, back to his old foul-mouthed self but Peter knew better, behind those words there was a friendly echo on them, one that you don't give to anyone but your closest friends, Peter chuckled once again and did not reply, he didn't need to, because Rocket was already downstair on the lower level.

 

Rocket was heading to his room feeling refreshed and content for the first time in many years, when he got to his room he paused in front of the door, changing his face to one of concentration, now that he was alone in front of his door he was free to wonder what was that wierd feeling back there, the same feeling that was gone now, he put a hand to his abdomen and felt nothing just a ghost of a sensation reminding him that it was once there, he frowned and tried again, he sent his hand higher and laid it on top of where his heart should be, he still didn't get any answers, his heart was trying to break out of his chest back there and now... It was normal.

Rocket sighed, he never felt something like that in his whole life, what was that?, he wished he could know... He sighed once again and stopped trying to get answers he knew he would not get, he calmly opened his door, glanced at Groot who was sleeping peacefully on his bed, Rocket walked to his own bed and laid down on it, he stared at the ceiling, thinking that despite the akwardness and confusion that the strange feeling brought him earlier, he has to admit that it was rather adictive, not having spent one hour without it and he already missed the feeling, he tried again to emulate the feeling by bringin a hand to his chest and rubbing lightly on it but no feeling came, so that means until now it only happened around Peter, he smiled to himself, being around Peter isn't so bad, he looked up once again at the ceiling.

-Theres nothing wrong Rocket it just so happens that you get an akward and uncomfortable feeling, which is a little adictive and until now it happens only around Pete, so everything is totally fine and nothing is wrong.- he whispered to himself, trying to assure himself the same thing he was whispering, already feeling sleep claiming him.

-Theres nothing wrong.- he muttered to himself, slurring his words at the end, finally falling asleep, and maybe he got one of those rare nights when he actually dreamed instead of having a nightmare or a plain dreamless sleep, maybe this time he got to actually dream... And maybe that dream involved himself and Peter going on an epic adventure across the galaxy and having that strange feeling on his chest the whole time, he did not worry, beacuse at the end of the dream.

There was nothing wrong.

And he liked it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, as you may have noticed this chapter still doesn't have the hard Pocket you may be used to, but i like to build the base if a realitionship,in my mind i can't have them just fucking and being lover out of the blue, the sex will come later, in the first chapter i gave you the start of the friendship (hence at the end of the first chapter, Rocket is calling Peterby his first name) and in this one Rocket opens up more to Peter going as far as giving him a private term of endearment: Pete, fun fact is he actually calls Peter this way in the comics from time to time as a sign he cares about Peter, we also have the start of Rocket's chrush on Peter, though he still doesn't know that he is chrushing on Peter, but don't worry in the next chapter there will b even MOAR POCKET and Rocket realising he is chrusing on Peter, until next time my readers :p
> 
> Lucket, a writter.


	3. Chrush

Bliss.

Absolute bliss, Rocket glanced down at his own body, he looked meaningfully at the cum stains on his wet fur... Good thing he was already on the shower, he let out a defeated sigh. No way around this, he was fucked... Fuck, how stupid he is to make such statement when he was caught up in this situation, he slapped a paw to his forehead and growled, he was under the water-stream of the shower in the Milano, trying to wrap his mind in the series of events that lead him to this point.

-Ugh, masturbating on the shower, how the fuck did i fall this low?.- He questioned angry to himself.

Now if someone were to ask Rocket what led him to this, he would do one of two things: the most likely involves himself giving them the finger... And a shot to the head, it always worked when you shot the head of someone off, the other thing he would do is just stare at the culprit of the question, insult them and their mothers, Rocket didn't care if they had one in the first place, after doing this delicate procces of insulting curious assholes, he would rapidly go to his room and make himself the same question they did, he knew the answer, oh, he knew the answer really well, but still that did not stop his wondering on how he let this happen, he could have stopped all this from happening in the first place but he didn't, worst of all, he didn't regret it.

-I'm so screwed.- Rocket groaned painfully to himself in what felt like the 100th time, what was he going to do?. He never felt so much stress in his life... This was all Peter's fault, his music was at fault too, Rocket held him responsible for doing this to him... But... When was the exact moment that this fucked up situation started?... Rocket thought for a moment, he came to the realization that it all started with the gift he gave Peter.

 

Earlier that night.

 

It was 2 months after the iccident with the freaky Kree, Rocket was just minding his own bussines tinkering with some parts he pulled out of the Milano while he was in the engine room, Groot by his side, passing him the tools he needed when he asked for then, this was calming, repetitive, Rocket needed this. best thing for Rocket right now was to get his mind to stop thinking about someone so he kept focusing on the task at hand, Rocket just told Groot the name of the tool he needed and then the tree would reach inside the tattered toolbox and hand him whatever he asked for, Rocket would proceed to tinker with whatever he was tinkering with at the time. He didn't care what piece of the Milano he was turning into a bomb, the movements, the familiarity of his nimble fingers passing over the part he was working onto was the thing that mattered... What made him stop thinking of Peter.

Of course, like ALL the calm things on his miserable life it came to an end, when he heard something, he perked his ears in the direction he thought the sound came from... Then he heard it again, clearly this time... It was like sobbing, someone was crying, or at least trying not to cry, Groot wasn't giving any signs that he heard anything and it would not suprise Rocket the sobbing sounded like the person that was crying was holding back and the sobbs he was hearing were the ones that that person could not hold back. Rocket was never one to comfort someone when they were crying, he was the kind of guy that rubbed salt on the wound, so knowing that he wouldn't be much of a help, he didn't bother to go where he thought the crying was coming from, didn't say anything to Groot and he kept going with his tinkering, which was far more interesting.

 

Then, he heard a voice... Peter's voice.

Rocket groaned disdainfully, of course of all people he could have heard crying it had to be Peter Quill, fuck his luck, fuck his life. Rocket had been trying to evade Peter for the past weeks, don't get him wrong, he liked being around Peter and the feeling he got when Peter was helping him all those months ago has yet to dissapear when he is around Peter, Rocket tried to ignore it, to just let it be, it worked but in some situations he just could not pretend that the feeling wasn't there anynore, like he didn't have a choice, he hated that.

-I am Groot.?- Asked worriedly the Flora Colossus besides Rocket, he had forgotten Groot was besdes him while he was thinking about the pit he felt in his stomach, yup, hearing Peter crying was not a good thing for "feelings Rocket got near Peter" list, he would put that under the warmth one.

-I'm fine Groot, just a little tired thats all, i may have to take a break.- Rocket lied to Groot, the tree was most likely unable to hear the crying it was too muffled and low, out of all the Guardians Gamora maybe the only other one that would be able to hear Peter's crying but she went to sleep earlier, strangely Drax did so at the same time but that was not the point... Rocket guessed that those 2 like to go to bed early so they can be more productive in morning.

-I am Groot.- Said the Groot before letting out a yawn.

-Yeah, i know you do too, go to bed then i don't feel like sleeping today, i'm just tired not sleepy.- Lied again the Procyon, half-lied actually, there were some days he just didn't feel like sleeping at all so he just stayed awake, besides he had to check on Peter, the guy had never broken down in all the time Rocket had known him, sure there were the strays tears from time to time but no actual crying to be had, something must be erong with Pete, he needed to know that Peter was fine.

-I am Groot.- Said Groot cheerfully to his best friend while he standed up.

-Yeah, good night to ya' too buddy.- Replied Rocket, Groot was already heading towatds their shared room.

 

Rocket looked around to check that everyone but him and Peter were asleep, once satisfied and sure that everybody were talking to the pillow he headed towards Peter's room, he needed to check on Peter, he could still hear Peter's sobbs clearer now that he was getting close to the source.

Once he arrived at Peter's door he noted that it wasn't fully closed, there was a tiny crack between the door and the mechanism that was supposed to seal the door when it was fully closed. Rocket peaked inside and he saw that Peter was sitting at the side of his bed hunched over a piece of paper he was holding on his hands, a knot appeared in Rocket's throat, he didn't want to see Peter like this and gold help him but he liked when Peter was smiling, Peter's smile was the kind of smile that made you forget about all the problems in life. Carefully, very carefully Rocket knocked on the door and Peaked his head inside the room.

-Pete?, is everything all right?, i thought i heard you crying and wanted to make sure if i had to bring the camera and take pictures.- teased Rocket, the truth was that he felt very out of his comfort zone doing this, he bullied people on a daily basis, he did not comfort them when they were down, it wasn't his style.

-Oh shit, Rocket... I, uhm, i'm fine... Just... You know, space stuff and...-Peter stopped lost in thought, he dried the tears, sniffed and stopped his sobbing once Rocket went inside his room, pretending nothing had happened clearly he didn't want to be seen in this state. Rocket was having none of this shit. He entered the room and sat besides Peter on the bed.

-I'm not having none of yer' shit of "i'm badass, i don't feel sad ever", like i could not hear anything, you know i have a good pair of ears.- Said Rocket angrily beacause why not?, Peter was there for him when he thought he lost Groot, Rocket had the right to at least know what was wrong with him, and if that could make the pit in his stomach dissappear with one of Peter's smiles, well, nobody had to know that.

-Look, i know i'm not a phsicologist or whatever the hell you call it nor anything near that but i'm... Ugh, god help me... I'm yer' friend... And maybe theres something i can help with.- Continued the Procyon. Peter looked hesitant for a moment before deciding and passing Rocket the piece of paper he had been holding moments ago.

Rocket looked at the piece of paper on his hand like it was one of his own bombs, examining every side, he found there were words on the paper, so this was a document?, he looked at Peter briefely, silently asking for permission, this looked REALLY personal, at Peter's nod he started to read.

Okay... So this wasn't a document... It was a letter, from Peter's mother it seemed, well, Peter's dead mother, that was sad, he remenbered seeing a picture of a pretty lady in a hospital bed hugging what appeared to be a young Peter when he entered the Milano for the first time after they escaped the Klyn, Rocket never had a mother, he was born inside a an embrio-chamber so he had no way to know how Peter felt right now, but from what he learned in his life was that Mothers were really important to humanoid and social species, species like humans.

-Oh, i'm. Uh... Sorry about your mom, i guess it makes sense why you were crying and all that... Is she the reason you want people to call you Starlord?.- Rocker changed the subject once he realized he was not liking his own attempts at comforting Peter, also he wanted to sate his curiosity upon knowing that Peter's mom called him Stalord.

Peter chuckled slightly, he knew Rocket didn't like personal things like this, comforting people and talking nicely to them was not one of the things he liked... But he was trying for Peter, and the half-terran thought it was adorable, adorable enough to bring a tiny smile to his face... Just a tiny one.

-Yeah, she used to call me that all the time, she gave me that nickname in the first place... She would have liked you guys, all of you.- Peter replied sadly, luckily the tears had stopped.

-When did she?... Ya' know.- Asked Rocket unsure on how to approach this subject.

-It was 26 years ago, i was still a kid that was scared of the boogieman... The day she died was the day that the Ravagers took me... That was the day that my life changed.- Said Peter with a lost gaze, clearly remenbering old times, old time of a childhood he never had, a childhood he could have had... Just like Rocket's life, looks like they had more in common than what he thought in the first place.

-Wait, 26 years ago?... Why won't you get over it?, it was a long time ago.- Rocket flinched at his own words, that sounded way too cruel, he honestly thought Peter's mom died recently and not 26 years ago, he did not know what it felt like to lose a mother but he figured that 26 years was a long time to mourn someone.

-Heh, i did get over it, is just that when you lose somebody that is so close to you, you can't help but to remenber them and mourn them fron time to time... The truth is, you kinda never stop hurting when you lose somebody you care for, you just learn to live with the pain, pretend it's not there... But there are times when you just can't pretend it's not there anymore... Today was her birthday... Maybe thats the reason i just can't pretend that it doesn't hurt today.- Said Peter calmly to Rocket, Rocket was still confused, he understood now why Peter was feeling so down but a the mention of birthday he couldn't stop wondering, what would be like to have a birthday, he was born in a embrio-chamber, he didn't know if birthday rules applied to him. He only knew that one gives presents to the birthday boy/girl as a sign you care for them.

They had fallen in an akward silence for some seconds until Rocket got an idea to make Peter feel better, Rocket searched in his pockets looking for something that he could turn into something not explosive and that would display something, he found an old, small and damaged datapad that he could work with. Gettingg down from Peter's bed he neared a panel on one of Peter's walls and pulled the panel open, took some wires out, closed the panel and started repairing the datapad and changing some circuits. Peter looked confused at Rocket for some moments, not sure on what the hell was Rocket doing.

-Here.- Said Rocket, he seemed to have finished wharever he was doing with the datapad he worked with for 10 minutes, he was holding it in Peter's direction.

-Huh?, why are you giving me an old datapad?... It's not going to explode, is it?.- Peter asked, it was never like Rocket to give anything to anyone, the guy was a possesive asshole.

-Explode!?, what?, of course not!... Look, thing is i don't know much about birthdays since i never had one... But i know that you give a present to the birthday person... And since your mother can't recieve the present and i don't want you to drown all of us in your tears, i... Got you an improvised present so you can remenber her.- Explained Rocket, motioning Peter to take the datapad, Peter frowned but took the datapad anyway.

Peter couldn't believe what was on the datapad, he saw in it an image of his mother and himself when he was a kid hugging, just like the picture he kept to himself in the old Milano, the one that chrashed on the Dark Aster, when the Nova corps got them the new Milano the picture was gone... How did Rocket know of this picture?. Rocket got allmost every detail about it right, the picture was taken before his mothers cancer went into final stage, she was still confined to the hospital, but she looked much more... Alive, golden hair, bright smile and a beautifull shade of skin, in the picture you could tell Peter got his hair and smile from his mother, he was laying besides her on the bed, he was hugging her side and she had an arm over his shoulder, they were smiling at each other not looking at the camera, Peter remenbered his grandfather taking this picture when he told his mother a joke and she laughed, god how he missed this picture.

-I have a good memory, i saw the picture some time ago... When we broke out of the Klyn, i thought this was your mother, if she isn't tell me how she was like and i can make another one, don't get the wrong idea i'm only doing this beacuse i don't want you drowing us in your tears.- Said Rocket when he saw the confusion on Peter's eyes, it didn't take a genius to know Peter was questioning how did Rocker know of the picture.

-How?, i mean... Thank you, really Rocket it's perfect, i don't know how did you remember it so perfectly since how long ago was the attack on xandar, plus i don't know how you did this with an useless datapad, some wires and 10 minutes.- Said Peter almost in tears at seeing his mothers face after so long.

-Well, it's me you're talking about Pete, i'm even more awesome than you.- Replied Rocket smirking.- I just made a digital recreation of what i remember about the photo, the datapad was only to ya show my handy work, now that the picture is digital ya can save it in any storage device and carry it with you everywhere, also, see the black spot on the back of the datapad?, thats a camera i repaired, ya can take pictures and keep yer memories there.- Finished the Procyon.

Peter didn't answer at first, he just let a few tears escape his eyes and look at Rocket for some time. Rocket himself was getting really uncomfortable with how silent Peter was, until Peter moved closed the distance between them really fast and swooped Rocket in a hug.

Rocket gasped out of shock, this was the first time someone hugged him, Peter stood up after hugging still holding on to Rocket and burying his face in the Procyon's fur, he was hugging Rocket like his life depended on it, to be honest Rocket was enjoyning the hug, he felt... Warm, protected and like someone needed him, the strange feeling he got near Peter was at full blast, but he didn't care, he was enjoyning himself too much to worry about that now.

-I'm not sure if people tell you this often, they should though... You're one hell of... Whatever the hell you are buddy.- And Peter laughed at his own loss of words, he separated his face from Rocket's fur, Rocket was kinda missing the feelimg already, but upon looking at Peter's laughing face seconds after that he was laughing too, he hadn't done that since a long time ago. They were laughing like idiots still holding onto each other.

Eventually the laughter died down, they were left breathless, Peter's trademark smile was back aimed directly at Rocket, the raccoon was happy to see Peter's smile again, a sad face was never meant for him, Rocket would never admit that he was staring fondly at Peter's face too, he liked how the Humie's smile lighted up his day, how Peter laughed like there was nothing wrong in the universe, How Peter sayed his name, how he was a dork, how he pretended he wasn't a dork, how delicious those lips looked and how he would give anything to close the distance between then and...-

Whoa, whoa, wait WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. FUCK.

-Rocky, you alright? You have a funny look on your face, as if Ronan revived all of sudden and told you he was your father or something like it.- Teased Peter, ignorant of Rocket's panic and horror.

Of course!, everything made sense now!, the way he got weird feeling near Peter and how he worried about Peter and. And. And... Oh stars, the way his groin felt excited because of the way Peter was hugging left Rocket groing tounching and rubbing on Peter's abdomen.

-I Gotta go!, i have to, uhm... Sleep, yeah sleep is good for me i have been kinda missinf out on it lately and, uhm, well... Yeah, bye good night Pete.- Rambled Rocket while he freed himself from Peter's hold and hurried to his own room leaving a completly confused Peter behind him.

-"No, no, no, no, no, this can't be hapening, not to me, this should be hapening to someone like Groot. Not me. THIS. CAN'T. BE. FUCKING. HAPENING. TO. ME"-Was all going through Rocket's mind as while he was making a run to tge engine room, he wouln't dare to go to.hiw own room,becauss Groot was in there, probably sleeping also, and Rocket was having a panick attack he didn't want anyone sesing.

He decided to go the bathroom no one was going to get in there at this hour, once in there he locked himself in and slid down the closed door,and put his paws to his face digging his claws a little in the flesh near his eyes, he wanted to scratch his own eyes out. To think that of any person on board the Milano, it had to be Peter, agh this couldn't be hapening to him there was no way, he could not believe this, how was this possible?... there was no freaking way that he...he...he has a crush on Peter Jason Quill A.KA. Starlord and worse of all judging by how he's heart is beating and how hard he is between the legs it may be more than a crush.

-Oh. fuck.- Groaned Rocket, it all made sense now, the "weird feeling" had a meaning all along and he just didn't know it. He sighed, defeated he didn't know what to do with this or what to tell Peter... Actually Peter didn't have to know he may get angry at Rocket for having such feeling, he learned long ago by cheer accident that Terrans had some issues with what they did under the sheets. Grrr... Rocket shuddered imagining Peter's angry face, flexing his muscles to make himself look bigger and imponent and...

-FUCK!, YOU ARE NOT HELPING YA' JERK!.- Yelled Rocket angrily to his crotch, his libido was insatiable, it has been a pretty LONG time since he got anything close to a release.

-I'm so screwed. Fuck.- Rocket muttered to himself, he wanted to think about this but his dick just didn't let him, he looked at the shower and thought that a nice cold shower would calm his libido and relax him just enough to think.

Standing up, he quickly turned on the cold water of the shower and removed his clothes, his dick flapping around wildly while he was getting his pants off. He entered the shower and let the shock of the cold water blast him, he thought the shower would kill his erection, but the traitor just remained erect, Rocket looked down sourly at it, he wanted to kill the fucker.

-Ya are a part of me, yer not supposed to disobey me.- Rocket told his dick angrily like the humanoid penis would answer back.

He sighed defeated, he might as well get this over with to finally think what he would, reaching down to his dick he gripped the base with on paw and with the other he started the up and down motion... But there was no effect after some time, Rocket frowned, he pondered what would give him release if not the usual, he remembered the events earlier and tried a different thing.

He started jerking with one hand while the other explored his abdomen, he closed his eyes remembering the way Peter held him, the closenes and the way Peter's abs were rubbing accidentally on his groin, Rocket gasped, pleasure building up, this new tactic was working. His breath was raged the cold water didn't bother him anymore, he kept gliding his hand up and down on his dick, he remenbered Peter's shirless chest, the little curly blonde hairs in them, the hairs that screamed to Rocket to nuzzle his face on them, ge remembered the feel of Peter's skin against his fur. The pleasure was too much now, his hand was a blur on his dick, he imagined how would Peter's lip feel angainst his own, and thats what it took to send him over the edge, with a growl he came... And hard, upon his fur, his cum clinging to his fur... That was going to be a hell to wash off.

 

-I'm. So. Screwed.- Rocket muttered breathless to hinself, which brought us to the present with Rocket trying to wash the remaining semen off of him and wondering what the hell he was going to do now that he knew that he had the hots for Peter.

-Yup. I'm so screwed.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Lucket once again here, sorry for the delay but i got sick with a case of mayaro fever and i'm still on recovery but today a feel well enough to bring you the next chapter hope you liked it, like always tell ne what you thought of it in the coments and be prepared to expect more from me, i've got a lot of Pocket/Roquill/RockStar stuff in the oven:
> 
> I have 2 Au's on mind one is with a vampire and werewolves and the other is an university in space and a whole lot of thing more, tell what would you like to see and i may writte it :D.
> 
>  
> 
> Lucket  
> A writter.


	4. Jealousy

-So yeah, that whats been happening, i'm tottally freaking out over it and i also have no clue of what the bloody hell i will do about it- Confesed Rocket to his best friend Groot.

 

-I am Groot?- Questioned the ever-smiling Flora-Collosus.

 

-Tell him?, are you outta your mind?, what am i supposed to say?... Hey quill, i masturbated to a mental image of you, you turn me on real good and i also happen to have this HUGE crush on you that may even become something else!- Rocket bursted.

 

-I am Groot- replied a little sadly Groot, his friend got upset because of him.

 

-I know, i know, it just that i...Argh!- Rocket pulled his wiskers angrily, if Rocket was honest, the truth was that he was getting desperate over the whole "crush on quill" thing, so desperate the he came to Groot looking for advice.

 

-I am Groot?- Offered the tree.

 

-"maybe he wouldn't mind?", Groot do you have any idea how stuck up their asses are terrans about same-sex relationships?!, let alone a relationship with a freak like me!- Rocket was being awfully thickheaded, even Groot's patience was about to run out.

 

-Groot... I am Groot?-

 

-"who said anything about a relationship?", i ah... huh... i didn't!, yer putting words in me mouth!-

 

-I am Groot... I. Am. Groot.... I am Groot-

 

-he has?, i don't remember him bringing males and freaks to the Mila- Ok, now that Rocket remenbered, the whole Guardians crew had seen Peter hooking up with many weird species and some of them were males and Pete didn't seem like he gave a fuck about it...

 

That still did mean that Peter would hook up with Rocket.

 

-Ok, ok, he may not be picky with his partners, but... but he may still reject me.... let's face it Groot he would rather date Drax and you at the same time than date me... i'm his friend... i mess with him, play pranks on him, insult him, rough him up from time to time and... and, and i don't want to loose him Groot.- confesed the procyon, he let out a defeated sigh and passed his paws over his eyes to clear away the tears on his eyes that were threatening to form.

 

-I am Groot.- replied Groot firmly with a reassuring smile.

 

-you sure?, yer sure i won't lose him?.- questioned Rocket, whom was still unsure.

 

-I am Groot- replied ince again the tree.

 

Rocket sighed... Groot was right, like he said Quill was their friend, he cared to much for his friends to let a thing like stupid "crush that is a little bit short to be love or a terrible obsession" to ruin it.

 

-May be talking with him is the best choice after all- Rocket gave in, he ran his claws trough his fur and sighed- Im still uncomfortable doing this anyway, i sure as hell dond want the others to know about this.... when i feel ready can you help me keep Drax and Gamo... oh fuck, Gamora!, Quill has a thing for her!, what the hell am i gonna do about that?!- Rocket panicked again, pulling on his ear like they would give him the answer to his problems.

 

Groot slumped in his chair and massaged his bark a little to tried to dissipate the equivalent of a headache that other species suffered, it has been like this since Rocket told Groot about his little "crush" on their leader, according to rocket it has been a month since he realized this. To Groot it was great news!, his dear friend had finally found someone that pulled on his heartstrings in a possitive way, howerever Rocket was so nervous about this fact that everytime Groot conviced him to tell Peter about it, Rocket would just forget everything because he remenbered something that could be an issue if he did tell Peter. Groot glanced at his panicked friend who was talking to one of guns like it would answer him.

 

Good thing Groot was very patient... this would be a long, long, LONG talk.

 

\-------------------------------------

 

Peter was on the captains seat, HIS seat, well sometimes others were on his seat but it was under his direct supervision, the leather was delicate if he didn't keep a vigilant eye when one of his teammates were using it, may damage the poor thing, Peter almost felt like giving it a name... The problem was that with things that he has done with other people ON that seat it would be a little weird.

 

Quill caresed the leather amrest... Yup Peter did have a lot of fun on this seat.

 

His admiration for the captains seat were interrupted along with blue sweede's sweet tone by none other than the green bae... Gamora... howerever if she knew Peter gave her that mental nickname Peter was sure she would simply cut his balls off... or stab him.... he preferred the stabbing.

 

-Peter i need to talk to you- no suprise there, Gamora was always straightfoward.

 

-Sure, what about, Gams?- Replied Starlord using one nickname.

Once Gamora recieved confirmation she moved besides Peter to talk about what was on her mind, when Starlord stood up besides her grabbed her by the shoulders with his right arm while the other arm was away from then holding what looked like an old tablet facing them, now, normally she would just have punched Peter for invading her personal space in such a manner but this time the looked on his face spoke of something more innocent on Peter, like when she saw him reading that letter from his mother.

 

She saw a flash and the Peter pulled away from just to get close again to show her the tablet, upon close inspection Gamora realized that Peter was taking a picture of them, in said picture Gamora had a confused face towards the camera while Peter was doing a "thumbs up" at the camera with arm holding her, the thing that caught her attention the most was Peter's smile... No wonder The legendary outlaw was so used to sleeping around with anyone, his smile was breath taking, even Gamora had to accept it.

 

-It looks good, right?- asked Peter in a kind tone.

 

-what?, Oh, yeah, it looks great... Peter why did you take a picture of us?- the question was mostly out of curiosity.

 

-It's to keep memories... the tablet is a gift, a really, like REALLY dear gift to me, it's from Rocket, he gave it to me so i could keep my memories in it, and i want to remenber all of you guys- Peter smiled once again, that same endearing smile where his cheeks seemed to get inflated with silent happines, Gamora wondered for a second if she could pinch them... Ok now was not the time for that, she needed to know what she came here for, it was just a coincidence that she came here to talk about Rocket and Peter.

 

She had seen the way Rocket behaves around Peter, Like his drawn to their leader, when Peter speaks Rocket hangs into his every word even if he mocks Peter about them he stills pays close attention, something he doesn't do with the rest of them team... Rocket mostly shrugs them off, he listens to them but the way he reacts or pays attention to them tells Gamora that to Rocket everything they say is non-importan... unless they say something about Peter.

 

Gamora had heard his conversation with Groot.... no suprise there, she had after all, cibernetically and genetically enhanced hearing, she could almost hear her teammates thoughts let alone a panicking Rocket while he yelled at Groot.

 

-Rocket been.... Different this last few months, don't you think?- she wanted to see if Rockets feelings for Peter were returned, howerever to get the information she needed to be stealthy... No problem for a former assassin.

 

Peter took a few moments to reply, he sighed. -Yeah he's been acting a little different... but i think thats just some of the real Rocket that we are finally able to see, not the thug little guy facade he used to.- he looked at the camera fondly thinking about his friend that for some reason seemed to have a great soft spot in his heart so quickly.

Peter then frowned when he realized something.

-Actually these last few weeks he has gotten jumpy around me, it doesn't seem to happen around you guys... Wonder why.- Peter wondered, every time he broke the silence somewhere when Rocket is present the guy flinches, his fur stands on end and if he gather the strenght to talk he stumbles over his words.

 

-Yeah wonder why...- Gamora lied, she concluded that Peter was ignorant of Rocket's feeling...No suprise, however she needed to know also if Peter has the potential to return Rocket's feelings.

 

-But you have changed around him too Peter, you smile more than usual around him, also you talk with him more than you talk with any of us... You seem to have grown very fond of him... even more than us...- There, she dropped the bomb.

 

Peter frowned in thought, after some moments peter concluded that yes, he did grow very fond of the smaller Guardian.

 

-Actually, you're right, he seems a really great guy, sorry if it seems that i have neglected the rest of you guys.-

 

-Peter you don't to apologize for that, who you spent your time with is entirely up to you, Rocket is a great person.... On the inside, you being capable of bringing Rocket's softer side out is a really good thing.- Gamora smiled, so Peter did have potential to return Rocket's Feelings, she just needed to give them a little nudge and see where thing will go from there.

 

-Back to what i came here for, i need you take me to Xandar, i have a lead on a job that i need to do alone.- lied Gamora, well half-lied, she did have something to do on Xandar but she didn't have to do it alone.

 

-Alone? You sure Gams?.- Questioned Starlord confused.

 

-No, actually i will take Groot and Drax with me, if i take Rocket and you the job would most likely be a failure.- she said, that way Rocket and Peter would have plenty of time alone now she just needed to give Rocket some courage and nothing gave the Procyon more courage than anger, she already had an idea for that.

 

-Ummm... why would Rocket and me being present in your job turn it into a failure.- Peter raised an eyebrow.

 

-It's a stealth mission, we are going to use a disguise, Rocket will be imposible to hide even in a disguise, and your face well know around Xandar you would be discovered easily.- Gamora lied.

 

-Umm sure, ok i will set course to Xandar now, we should be there in 3 Xandarian days.- Pete agreed finally and right on time too, it was time for Rocket's shift piloting the Milano, Gamora could hear him ascending the steps.

 

-Oh, Starlord, you are such a nice leader, we are so lucky to have you, when my mission is over i would like for all of us to spend some time on Xandar.- she said seductively loud enough for Rocket to hear, Yeah she would use jealousy to "nudge" Rocket in the right direction, The raccoon was really possesive of his belongings, Gamora planned to take full advantage of that trait.

 

She knew Rocket heard her words, just like she knew that upon hearing her words he would rush the steps to find out what was really happening.

 

She slid herself over Peter's legs and slung her arm over Peter's shoulders in sensous way just as Rocket entered the cockpit, Gamora sneaked a glance at the Procyon to see nothing but horror, suprise, anger and hatred. Rocket would surely hate her for some time, she was willing tk take his hate, the truth was that a relationship between Peter and Rocket would be beneficial for all of them, that way Peter wouldn't have to bring so many strangers to the ship for sex and it would improve Rocket's sour mood towards everyone... Towards everyone except for Gamora, she could take it if it meant these 2 idiots got together.

 

-Ummm Gamora are you alright?-. Asked Peter weirded out by Gamora's sudden displays of affection, it's not that he didn't like the affection, he enjoyed the affection even though he didn't want to get in Gamoras pants anymore, it was just so unlike Gamora to do something like this.

 

Gamora stealthy looked Rocket in the eye and smiled at him, she saw Rocket almost start foaming out of rage, Gamora smiled at him, made sure he could see her, she then leaned on Peter to speak in his ear, her lips brushing it.

 

-Oh Peter i'm just fine here.- Because if things turned out wrong between her teammates, Rocket would surely kill her.

 

She smiled once again at Rocket.

 

He growled at her in reply.

 

 

 

The game was on.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK DEAR.
> 
> oh boy this last year that i dissapeared was a living hell, between my computer dying in me, med school and health issues i didn't have time for anything.
> 
> On another note i'd like to inform that i'm still working in the werewolf and vampires AU, space college AU and ALSO in a Rocket/Omc story, I'd like to know what would you want to see in these stories, i'm taking ideas, just leave a comment and i will consider your idea ;)
> 
> With love, Lucke.


	5. Just a little bit of time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiiii, im back, really sorry for the long delay, i had like 100k words of draft worth of stories on my phone... which was robbed from me a week or so ago by some asshole with a gun while i was getting out of work, thing s now i´m left with my old laptop until i save enough money to get i new phone... i also fell from my stairs and sprained an ankle, like really bad.
> 
> anyway good and bad news. th good ones are, since my ankle was practically squashe by me when i fell, it means i cant go to work until i get better and i will have more time to writte, yay!.
> 
> now the bad ones, since i cant go to work i won´t be getting money to save for a new phone, thing is since i spent most of my time at work i ussuallt wrote on it at my breaks and whenf i finished something copy-pasted the file to my laptop and uploaded the thing, now since i have to witte in my laptop it will beharder, since this thing´s keyboard is knda flawed and often forget that i typed some letters, so excuse any weird missing or wrong letters in the meantime from me, sorry for the inconvenience.
> 
> anyway on with the chapter.

The last thing Rocket Thought would happen would be this…

 

Gamora KNEW!, she freaking knew about his crush on Peter… And she was trying to take Peter before he does, how dares she!?, Peter belonged to Rocket, no one else, no exceptions. Before coming to take his shift the Procyon was insecure about telling the Starlord about his feelings…but now, now that the Raccoon knew that Quill was desired by someone other than Rocket, the Racoon would be dammed if someone even dared lay their hands on what was his now that he lost all sense of insecurity, yeah, Rocket raccoon was laying claim on Peter Quill.

 

He looked at Gamora´s smug face looking at him, at that momento Rocet decided that no Green bitch would best him.

 

Rocket hurried to the back of the pilot´s set and climbed his way up, the Raccoon poked his head in between the former assassin and the former out-law, Rocket knew how to be sly and discreet, Gamora wasn´t the only one that had to trick people to get what they want…

 

Rocket stedied himself with his right paw placed softly and comfortable on Peter´s shoulder and with the other paw he grabbed onto Gamora, however he didn´t do it gently, his claws were digging in the skin, nothing serious because it was a warning.

 

To back off from what was not hers, from what belonged to Rocket.

 

-Soooo, did you finise your shift Gamora?, cuz´ i think you did besides i have some guy stuff i want to talk to Peter about if you don´ mind which i think you do not, L.E.A.V.E.- to add more effect he growled at the end, Gamora glared at him she slowly got off of Peter whom was pretty confused abot the sudden hostility between his 2 friends.

 

-OK then Rocket if you are so worried i might geta ahead of you in the game that means you are not sure of yourself, well i mean of course i have a nice head start.- lied Gamora, anyone that didn´t know of her true intetions would think that she was being cruel to Rocket, the thruth was that if she didn´t do this, drive Rocket into thinking he might lose Quill to someone else the thckheaded Raccon would never tell Quill how he truly felt, the more she pressured Rocket the more motivated he would feel to tell Peter how he felt.

 

-umm guys?, do you need me to get out so you can kill each other?, you see my jacket is rally expensive and i don´t really want to get blood that isnt mine on it.- Peter joked trying to alíviate the hostile atmosphere that Rocket and Gamora created, the two of them were staring daggers at each other.

 

-Well yes Peter, in fact why don´t you come down with me so you can keep me Company?.- offered Gamora smugly, she felt Rocket´s claws tighten their grip on her shoulder.

 

-Huh?, yeah sure i guess i will?.- Peter sounded more confused than afirmative, anyway Rocket panicked upon hearing Peter´s “affirmation”.

 

-I…Huh, i… Come on Pete!, i had something important to talk to you about!, and… umm, GAMORA HASN´T SHOWERED SINCE LAST WEEK!.- A panicked Rocket was never a rational Rocket, he preferred to say any excuse that would prevent Peter from going with Gamora.

 

Gamora´s jaw almost reached the floor, it was one thing for Rocket to be angry with her, it was n entirely differet thing to make stuff up about her out of panic… that was mean. Peter was also stunned by Rocket´s words he glanced at Gamora then at Rocket and wondered what weren´t they telling him?... he looked at Rocket´s worried expresión and decided that whatever was bothering Rocket was too important to pass up, Peter sighed and dismissed Gamora he made space for Rocket to sit with him, Rocket grumbled but accepted anyway.

 

Now normally Peter would sit with ANYONE on the pilot´s seat… unless it was a pretty hot person and they were doing nasty stuff on the seat, but this was Rocket and just like Gamora said, Peter did a soft spot for the guy, a really big soft spot, Rocket could seat with him anyday he wanted, besides if Peter thought bout it Rocket was kind hot too, so Peter wasn´t breakig the rule of “only hot people on this seat”.

 

Rocket felt warm besides Peter, abnormally so, he was also looking everywhere but at Peter, that behaviour wasnt abnormal on Rocket on these days, his fur was all spiked up, he was toying with his claw aaaaaaand he was breathing hard. Peter sometimes wondered if Rocket used drugs or something.

 

-So?.- Peter questioned, he saw ocket flinch, not expecting conversation.

 

-So?.- repeated Rocket cofused, he didn´t even know what he was doing here anymore because “ohmygodPeterissoclosetomewhyishesoclosetome?.”

 

-Come on dude, you tell me you have guy stuff to talk about with me yet here you are not telling me anything!, i mean these last few days you have been a neveous mess everytime i enter a room, is it because of me?, do i smell?.- Peter raised his armpit little bit without a care in the world and smelled.- I smell like freaking roses!, so my smell isn´t the problem.- finished Peter

 

Rocket didnt know if he should laugh his ass off at Peter´s attemps at being discreet or die of a heart attack since Peter was demanding answers from him. The Raccoon was hesitant at first but then he decided he should say something at least to dissipate Peter´s concern.

 

-Well i have been having this weird nesecity to blow things up and i wanted to know if that was normal.- The procyon tryed to prove his point with a wicked grin but it was more of a nervous smile than anything else.

 

-Oh really?.-Said Peter raising one eyebrow clearly unimpressed at Rockets attemps at lying.

 

Peter sighed and rubbed the spot between his eyes.

 

-Rocket i know youre still a bit iffy about the fact that you have to share your… huh… emotions, i think it would the correct word, yup emotions, youre iffy because you have to share with someone other than groot but…- Peter stopped, with sad look o his face, Rocket noticed.- Nevermind that Rocket, forget it.- Peter said and then stood up leaving Rocke alone on the pilot´s seat.

 

-Wait Peter!, where are you going man?.- Rocket panicked once again, if Peter left chances were that he would go to Gamora.-Comeon dude, we´re Friends right? Hahaha, surely me being my antisocial grumpy self aint gonna ruin the night for us.- Finised Rocket with a nerveous chuckle, then mentally slapped himself cuz´ what he said cameo ut as if the Starrd and him were on a date or something.

 

-It´s not you being grumpy or antisocial Rocket…. S´ just that i… i… i thought i was getting through to you, i guess realizing that i still have a way to go isn´t really uplifting to say the least.- Peter said. Thought it seemed that those were not his initial intended words for the raccoon

 

Rocket had to be honest, he felt bad, here was Peter trying to be a sweetheart like he only knew how to be one and the Procyon just kept keeping secrets from him, like the whole thing “i masturbate thinking about you” thing to begin with. Rocket racked his claws through his fur… there was no way around it, he had to give Peter something to before he left to wherever Gamora was.

 

-OK, OK, OK! I WILL TELL YOU SOMETHING!- Rocke sounded angry, he could not believe he was gonna give Peter hints on what was going on with him.

 

Peter was skeptical at first, raising an eyebrow in a sarcastic gesture but he gave in when he realized that Rocket wasn´t lying. Camly he went back next to the Pilot´s seat and motioned Rocket to go on moving his hand in a circular motion. The Procyon grumbled under his breath something that was clearly not getting to Peter since it was said in such a low volumen.

 

-What?.- Peter asked the after Rocket´s third attempt at telling him. Rocket growled low, then sighedthen proceed to speak a litlle bit louder.

 

-i kinda like someone…-Grumbled a bit louder Rocket. His face was red, it was even noticeable through his fur.

 

-WHAT!?, You like someone!?.- Peter wanted a confirmation on such stataments.

 

-Will you keep it down!? The whole friggin Galaxy doesn´t have to know bout it.!- Spat the Raccoon, Peter flinched.

 

-Sorry, it just that… wow Rocket never thought that you of all people has a chrush on someone.- Peter laughed softly.

 

-Who said anything about a chrush, it certainly wasnt me.-Rocket was clearly flustered now, he kept looking at the ground and sratching his fingers, in situations like these he felt like he should build something… anything.

 

-Not a chrush!?, Rocket look at you, now it all makes sense, your weird behaviour these last few days and the increase of your solitary time in the bathroom.- Rocket suddenly turned to Peter shocked, Peter knew he had been doing that in the bathroom!?.

 

-Rocket please, im a guy too, i know all the tricks about that already, besides your not the only one that uses the bathroom for that.- Stated Peter with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

 

Rocket closed his mouth shut imediatly after hearing that, because suddenly all that free time on that bathroom had so much more worth in his mind… he also got a boner…

 

-Thought i think Drax uses it that way the most out of anyone on ths ship.- Added Peter now that he thought about it.

 

And just like that Rocket lost his “inflated ego”, the mental image was going to give him nightmare for CENTURIES, he shudered…. Yup what a way to kill a penis.

 

-Peter for the star´s sake don´t ever go there again please, god knows i never will!.- Declared Rocket, he planned to keep that promise, he´d rather die from blue balls than going in there again for a rub down knowin that it must have Drax all over the place.

 

-HAHAHAHA!, just kidding, just kiddig HAHAHAHA, never saw such a horrified face from you before Rocky.- Peter giggled ad wiped tear from his left eye, he had laughed so much wth that joke… Though something nagged at his mind.

 

-Ha Ha Quill, real funny, don´t traumatize me like that.- said Rocket using the obvious sarcasm.

 

-Rocket you having the hots for someone explains a lot of things about your behaviour, howerever it doesn´t explain why you´re weirder than usual only around me.- Peter wondered, confused.

 

Rocket swallowed hard, he needed to come up with a reasonable lie or else…. NO!, no more lying, if Rocket kept telling himself that he shoulnt tell Peter his secret then the half-human will be taken by someone else… Rocke just needed… a little bit of time, thats it, just a day or two, it may be the end of his frienship with Stalord but he didn´t care Peter deserved to know, after all he has done for Rocket he deserved at least that. Rocket´s heart was beating a millions times per second, he thought on how he could led the conversaton in order to get time while still giving Peter the answers he wanted… or at least the promise to then!.

 

-Actully Pete, thats kinda because you know the person i like…-Rocket already had a plan.

 

-Wow, really?, who is it then?.- Peter asked excited, Rocke tried not to smile, Pete bit the bait.

 

-Oh you know the person really, like reallyyyyy well, also no, i wont tell you until… the day after tomorrow, why?, cuz i need time Pete, it´s hard for me tell you this in the first place.- Peter looked a little upset that he didn´t get the answers he was looking for but at least he got something, Rocket at least told him that he would tell him the day after tomorrow.

 

-Sure thing Rocky, if that how you are comfortbable…OH!, i almost forgot, SAY CHEESE!.- Peter suddenly posed right besides Rocket, pulled out the Tablet Rocket gave him and took a picture.

 

-Hey Quill, what the fuck?.- Asked Rocket annoyed, the flash made his eyes Sting a little.

 

Peter pulled back and looked at the picture, he made sure to make a funny face, with his lower teeth biting his upper lips and his eyes wide open, Rocket had a really shocked expession, his muzzle was wide open and hi ha done eye closed because of the flash. Peter chuckled to himself, pictures with Rocket were better than with the others.

 

-Ya got issues Quill, taking potos of people without their permisson is ilegal you knew that?.- Of course Peter knew, but htis were his Friends and they didn´t care anyways, besides these were memories he would treassure not sell them to some cree por something.

 

Peter yawned he was actually tired for some reason, put away the Tablet and rubbed his eyes… Maybe it was all the piloting and also being the Starlord, titles like these had to be taken are of, they weren´t just for anyone.

 

-Rocket m´ heading to bed, i´m usting on you with my ship, take good care of her while i rest, if something happens wake me up.- Peter saw Rocket get down from the seat to look in a pile of things for something.

 

-Sure thing Pete, but before you go…- The Procyon pulled out a blaster from the pile of junk he was examining seconds ago, he aimed right at Peter´s crotch and began charging the blaster, Peter packed and covered his crotch in fear.

 

-Don´t. Get. Close. To. Gamora.- Rocket said slowly and clear to get the point across.

 

-WHA?!, WHY!?, ROCKET PUT THAT THING DOWN FOR CHRIST´S SAKE, DON´T AIM IT AT STARLORD JUNIOR!.- and thats how Rocket made sure Gamora didnt do anything funny to Peter while Rocket wasn´t watching… Also pointing guns at peoples crotches was funny…

 

Like, REALLY funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo, what did you think of this chapter?, sorry if it seems a bit rushed, i needed to post this or i woulnt feel right with myself XP.
> 
> Now, now my smut lovers, it will be time for that but not today, next chapter will be the confession and the smut for the end (the best is kept for last am i rite?) ;).
> 
> also who wants to see a drunk Rocket spilling the beans?, cuz i think i do. :3
> 
>  
> 
> with love Lucket, a witter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ad thanks for reading, tell me in the comments what do you think of the fic and where i could improve.
> 
> Also leave a comment with what you liked the most, or what you disliked about the fic, so i can do something about it ;)
> 
> Oh and i expect to be updating once every 4 to 5 days, see you in next chap.
> 
> Lucket  
> Now a writter :D.


End file.
